hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Pokemon Islands Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2017 season was the most active season in recorded history, with 21 storms forming, well above the average 9 storms. This season was also the first season to feature more than one category 5 hurricane. This season was also the first season to ditch pokemon names for human names, as pokemon professors were confusing the storms with actual pokemon during research. Name List: * Amelia * Beau * Clara * Dominic * Eve * Felix * Gabriella * Haden * Irene * Joaquin * Kristia * Leo * Millie * Nolan * Opal * Patrick * Rachelle * Stephan * Tia * Victor * Whitney Storms Tropical Storm Amelia The PIHC noted a depression formed on June 14. It initially failed to intensify, but eventually was named Amelia on June 16. Amelia made landfall on Sinnoh with winds of 65 miles per hour. It moved inland and dissolved the next day. Amelia caused no fatalities and minimal damage. . . . . Hurricane Beau Another depression formed on June 21, the second storm of the season. It was named Beau the next day as it reached TS intensity. It continued to intensify, becoming the first hurricane of the season on June 24. It then moved east and dissolved in the Gulf of Sinnoh on June 27. Its remnants landed near Snowpoint City, resulting in 1 indirect fatality. . . . Tropical Storm Clara Clara was a minimal tropical storm that did not affect land. It formed on June 28, and dissolved on June 30. . . . . . Tropical Storm Dominic Dominic formed on July 5, and made landfall near the green islands on July 6. It slowly moved off the coast and dissolved on July 8. Dominic caused no fatalities. . . . . . Tropical Storm Eve Eve formed in the northern half of the basin, a rare occasion, on July 8. It quickly moved inland over an unnamed region and dissolved on July 9. Eve caused no damages. . . . . . . Hurricane Felix Hurricane Felix was a pretty big surprise, after the weak start to the season. It formed late in July, following a long pause of the season. It was named on July 27, and was forecast to peak as a C1. Unexpectedly, Felix entered a favorable area for development, and underwent RI. Felix peaked as a Category 4, making Felix the first major of the year, as it passed by the Pokemon Sanctuary island. Wind speeds of 140 mph (with gusts to 160) were recorded on the island from the research center. Felix then moved northwest, landing on Kanto as a weakening C1, with the remnants dissolving over Johto on August 5. Felix caused devastation all over the sanctuary island, and several hundred pokemon were injured, or missing. 25 pokemon lives were lost. Felix also caused 5 human fatalities, and $1.2 billion P in damage. . Hurricane Gabriella Gabriella formed on August 1, but was not noted until August 2, as all eyes were on Felix at the time. It peaked as a C2 over open waters before dissolving in the Gulf of Sinnoh on August 7. Gabriella did not impact any land. . . . . Tropical Storm Haden Haden was a weak TS that did not impact any land. It formed on August 9 and dissolved on August 14. . . . . . . Hurricane Irene Irene was the worst hurricane to hit Sinnoh in almost a century. It made landfall on Sinnoh as a C3, and managed to maintain its intensity well inland, only weakening due to Mt Coronet. It then moved northwest and dissolved in the Gulf of Sinnoh on August 23. Irene caused over 500 human fatalities, over 150 pokemon fatalities, and $5.8 billion in damage. . . . Hurricane Joaquin Joaquin began as a normal Tropical Wave coming in, but it began to develop, despite minimal chances. It was named Joaquin on August 24. It entered the central islands on August 27, and began RI. It peaked as a minimal C5, the first of the season. Despite this intensity, Joaquin caused minimal damage, as the central islands are quite deserted. It eventually moved north, and dissolved just south of Kanto on September 2. Joaquin caused 11 human fatalities and $10k P in damage. . Hurricane Kristia Kristia made landfall on extreme western Sinnoh on September 8, as a 80 mph category 1. However, it only managed to affect Twinleaf town, and others with TS winds. It moved out to sea and dissolved on September 11. Kristia caused 2 indirect human fatalities. . . . . Tropical Storm Leo Leo was a weak TS that caused minimal impacts to the Pokemon Sanctuary. It formed on September 20, and dissolved on September 22. . . . . . Tropical Storm Millie Millie was a strong TS. However, it barely affected land. It formed on September 25, and dissolved on September 29. it brought some surf to Sinnoh. . . . . . Hurricane Nolan Nolan was a minimal hurricane that affected Snowpoint City as remnants. It formed on September 29 and dissolved on October 3. The remnants of Nolan caused 1 indirect pokemon fatality in Snowpoint. . . . . . Hurricane Opal Opal had a very slow development cycle. Tropical Storm Opal was designated on October 3, and was forecast to peak as a 50 mph TS. Opal struggled to intensify, reaching a peak of 45 mph before weakening. The remnants of Opal continued to hold together, and maintain convection. It began to re intensify north of the Central Islands. After it reached 65 mph, very favorable conditions caused Opal to undergo RI. It peaked as a Category 4 major hurricane for its landfall on Johto. It was a very strong and devastating storm. It finally dissolved on October 17. Opal caused 50 human fatalities and 12 pokemon fatalities, but caused $21.7 billion P in damages. . Tropical Storm Patrick Patrick was a abnormally dense TS that made landfall near Sunyshore City in Sinnoh, on October 15. It dissolved inland the next day with no casualties. . . . . Hurricane Rachelle After Hurricane Irene earlier in the year, the people and pokemon of Sinnoh were not prepared for Rachelle when it slammed into Twinleaf Town as a C2 on October 17. As Rachelle was moving through Sinnoh, Tropical Storm Stephan had formed, and was forecast to make a major landfall within the next few days. Rachelle unexpectedly curved east and made a second landfall near Snowpoint city at peak intensity. Burying the houses there in 8 feet of snow. Rachelle moved off the coast and dissolved on October 22. Rachelle caused 95 human fatalities and 15 pokemon fatalites, as well as $100 million P in damage. . Hurricane Stephan Stephan was the deadliest storm to hit Sinnoh that year. It peaked as a C4 upon landfall, and managed to move across the whole region. It then moved out to sea and intensified, reaching a new peak as a C5, becoming the second of the season. It then made landfall near the green islands and dissolved. Stephan caused over 2,000 combined fatalities, and $7.9 billion P in damages. . . . Tropical Storm Tia Tia was a TS that did not impact land. It formed on October 30, and dissolved on November 2. The remnants of Tia moved over an unnamed region, but did not change the lifestyle. . . . . . Hurricane Victor Victor was a rare November storm. It did not impact land for the most part, but did bring some rain to the Pokemon Sanctuary. It formed on November 12 and dissolved on November 19. . . . . Hurricane Whitney On December 17, the NIHC noted the high possibility of tropical development, something never seen before in December. Despite this invest was never meant to intensify beyond a depression, Tropical Storm Whitney formed on December 21. It then moved north very quickly, skirting the Pokemon Sanctuary. Abnormally favorable conditions allowed for Whitney to rapidly intensify. It became the first offseason major hurricane. It unexpectedly peaked as a C5 off the coast of Kanto. The storm stalled over Kanto and Johto for five days. Weakening to a C4. It then moved out to sea where it fought to stay alive as a C3. Suddenly, some wind shear seemed to slam into Whitney, causing Whitney to violently dissipate on January 5. Whitney caused over 13,000 fatalities. 9,000 of those human. Whitney also caused over $105 billion P in damage. Names The whole name list was used, and the PIHC barely avoided using the english alphabet. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Felix, Irene, Rachelle, Stephan, and Whitney were retired. They will be replaced with Freddy, Irma, Roxy, Sammy, and Wilma in the 2023 season. Name list for 2023 * Amelia * Beau * Clara * Dominic * Eve * Freddy * Gabriella * Haden * Irma * Joaquin * Kristia * Leo * Millie * Nolan * Opal * Patrick * Roxy * Sammy * Tia * Victor * Wilma Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Hyperactive season Category:Unusual seasons